Fuel rail assemblies for combustion engines are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines. Fuel can be supplied to an internal combustion engine by the fuel rail through a fuel injector. The fuel rail can be coupled to the cylinder head in different manners.
In order to keep pressure fluctuations during the operation of the internal combustion engine at a very low level, internal combustion engines are supplied with a fuel accumulator to which the fuel injectors are connected and which has a relatively large volume. Such a fuel accumulator is often referred to as a common rail or a fuel rail. Known fuel rails may comprise a hollow body with recesses in form of fuel injector cups. Alternatively, the fuel injector cups may be coupled to the fuel rail by pipes. The fuel injectors are arranged in the fuel injector cups.